1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering linkage arrangement for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention pertains to a steering damper for a steering linkage arrangement of a motor vehicle and a related method of attaching the steering damper to a tubular component of a tie rod assembly.
2. Discussion
The steering linkages associated with the wheels of modern motor vehicles include tie rod assemblies which connect right hand and left hand steering knuckles so that any given input through a drag link is transferred to both wheels simultaneously without loss of motion. The tie rod assembly typically includes an inner tie rod member and a pair of outer tie rod members. Adjustment of the tie rod assembly controls a toe setting of the vehicle, which refers to a condition in which the front portions of the front wheels are closer together than the rear (toe-out) or the rear portions of the wheels are closer together than the front (toe-in) portions. Accurate toe setting is important to ensure proper handling and normal tire wear.
To reduce the feedback of road input to the steering wheel, it is known to incorporate a steering damper. In one known arrangement previously employed by the assignee of the present application, a steering damper consists of a steel tube shock absorber with a first end mounted to an axle housing and a second end mounted to the tie rod assembly. The portion of the tie rod assembly to which the steering damper is secured is formed of solid steel and includes an aperture for receiving a threaded fastener carried by the steering damper.
While various types of steering linkage arrangements for motor vehicles have been designed to reduce feedback from road input, they are all subject to improvement. In this regard, tubular design for components of a tie rod assembly is desirable for providing greater durability with reduced weight. In a tubular design, conventional mounting techniques for the steering damper cannot be employed. A specific location for steering damper attachment is required to secure packaging space and to protect the defined limits of the steering damper. Typically, connections to tubular designs have been heretofore designed to be assembled in a fixture or slaved to other consistent features to ensure proper location.
Thus, a need remains in the art for an improved method and apparatus for attaching a steering damper to a tubular tie rod component that provides for alignment adjustments without impacting packaging space or compromising damper stroke.